Pokemon Platinum: A New Generation
by ShikiDixi
Summary: When new trainer Crimson recieves a mysterious Pichu as her starter, strange things are sure to insue. Not only having relationship problems with her friend/crush Barry, she's also got to find a way to save the universe from an uknown evil force. -Crimson
1. Prologue: The Legend

Based on the plotline of Pokémon Platinum. However, it's not your typical, let's go on a journey. T for later um... things The main plotline really doesn't start until the next chappy. Plz don't base the story on this prologue.

**Disclaimer: Only thing I own is the term Pokésoul and what they are oh and Soulmon**

**WARNING: This contains MAJOR plot spoilers for the game 'Pokémon Platinum' and the entire Sinnoh saga of games. Read on if you wish…**

…**..o**

**Pokémon Platinum: A New Generation**

Prologue: The Legend

_The legend of the Pokésoul… if I remember correctly it goes something like this._

_Many millennia ago when Arceus first created this universe, he noticed that all of the powerful creatures he'd created could not be contained. Jealous of one another's powers they all attacked each other. The Great War between every Pokémon ever known was thus ensued. _

_Arceus attempted to stop them but soon regretted it as he was attacked. The alpha Pokémon retreated to the heavens to escape the brutal mess he'd created._

_It was then that Arceus thought of it. If he created beings that were not of their power, perhaps they could calm the Pokémon._

_With what power he had left Arceus summoned two humans from the destructive world below._

_'Young humans,' Arceus declared, 'you have obviously seen the horrible war taking place in your world. I've begun to realize that not even I can stop them. I believe that if I used beings that appear lower then the Pokémon then perhaps I could calm them.'_

_'How do you expect us to do it? We're mere humans,' one of them said._

_'I will bestow magical powers on you. So powerful are these powers that you have to do nothing more than simple singing to calm these Pokémon. You will have the power of the gods at your disposal. I trust you humans will not abuse. However, I expect you to return to me the powers I've given you when this job is complete.' Arceus growled._

_The humans bowed accordingly._

_'To amplify your powers I have found eight willing Pokémon to help you. However, you must find them, as of now I only have two in my possession,' a Pikachu with an electric guitar along with an Espeon with a pair of drums appeared beside Arceus, 'These two are Chai the Espeon and Pi the Pikachu, their title is Soulmon. Yours is Pokésoul. Each of you will obtain three more Soulmon. A Soulmon's location may be found by playing its parallel song. I wish you luck in stopping this fight.' On that, Arceus ducked out of sight._

_'Wait! Who are the other Soulmon?' one of the humans shouted after the god Pokémon._

_No response made her duck her head in defeat._

_'No worries, with our help we'll find them in due time!' Pi shook the female's hand encouragingly._

_'All in due time,' Chai said jumping to the male humans side._

_So… as Chai foretold, the other Soulmon were found in time. They were Fear the Darkrai, Star the Flygon, Mana the Manaphy, owned by the male. The female found Brittany the Skymin, Baby the Mew, and Vaati the Umbreon. Each Soulmon had a sacred instrument assigned to them. _

_Once gathered together the two Pokésoul's voices reined the battlefield with their eight Soulmon jamming along behind them. The battle ceased to exist after that. _

_So, once everything was calmed once more the two Pokésoul's fell in love and their Soulmon as well. In time, each had a single child. The next generation of each was created the male Pokésoul always being born to two completely oblivious humans while the female was to the Pokésouls. _

_Arceus was in a deep slumber for the songs affected him too. So as generations passed by the Pokésouls kept their power for eternity. However, Arceus awakens now, and he's not pleased that there are Pokésouls remaining._

…_..o_

**Weeeeeeeee… I like this legend almost as much as The Jewel of Life! Whatever, plz r&r!**

**Laterz!**


	2. Chapter 1: From Twinleaf to Oreburgh

**Disclaimer: I own everything even you *shot***

**WARNING: This contains MAJOR plot spoilers, only read on if you want to know the storyline to the Sinnoh saga and possibly more.**

****

Chapter 1: From Twinleaf to Oreburgh

(Crimson's POV)

'Pokémon are by our side, always. I hope you will understand the meaning of those words.' The TV quoted before swapping to a commercial.

_1…2…3…_ I thought and right on time I heard the front door on the bottom floor slam shut and feet pounding up the steps.

I sighed, "Good morning, Barry" Then I stood up to face the energetic blonde.

"Right, hi! Hey, you did just see the report on TV," I rolled my eyes and nodded, "So, I was thinking maybe since he's finally back we could go ask Professor Rowan for some Pokémon!"

"W-what, are you insane? Why would Rowan give Pokémon to kids like us?"

"Ohhhhh, come ooon Crimson, don't you even want to try?" Barry pleaded.

"Fine…" I sighed.

"Yea!" Then he jumped up quickly, "Hey, is that a new PC?" Barry quickly dashed over and tried to hack on.

"…Barry…"

He swiftly turned my direction, "Uh, right. So, I'll meet you out on Route 201! Get there quickly or else I'll fine you!" Barry yelled back as he dashed down the steps.

I started walking down after hearing the door slam.

"Good morning, Crimson!" My little bluenette friend said happily dashing over to me.

When I had heard how close Twinleaf Town was to Sandgem, I had decided to house here with my older brother, Reggie's, good friend Johanna. She had her daughter, Dawn, who had come running over to greet me.

It was somewhat boring moving from Veilstone all the way to this quiet little town. Although, it was better than having to deal with my emo little brother, Paul. That all changed when I met Barry. It's always entertaining being with him… I think I might even like him a little too much.

"Good morning dear, Barry, as always, already dashed out." Johanna said waving the spoon she was using in the air.

"What did he want anyways?" Dawn asked.

"It was actually worth listening to this time. He was wondering if maybe I wanted to go ask Professor Rowan for Pokémon," I explained.

Johanna's face contorted, "Oh, I don't know if you should. Who knows how many Pokémon might attack you on the way there, but I suppose you might be old enough to…"

"Please, Johanna, don't worry. I promise I'll keep out of trouble," I said bowing.

"Well then I guess you'd best chase after Barry, before he leaves you in his wake!" The 9-year old next to me stated.

"I promise I'll come back with a Pokémon, Johanna!" I started walking out the door.

"Oh, hold up for a second!" Johanna shouted.

I turned around to see her hold out a pretty pair of crimson and black tennis shoes.

"Oh, wow!"

"You shouldn't go out in your old shoes. I even got some that match your outfit!" She placed them in my hands.

"Oh, thanks so much. You really didn't have to," I slipped them on.

"The greatest thanks are watching you use them. Best of luck, dear!"

On that, I cheerfully skipped outside and started off to trot around town, then join Barry. First, I stopped of at the elder's house. She said something about Rowan finally returning after four years.

"I want a cute Pokémon when I become a trainer," was what her grandchild said, who happened to be there.

Next, I set out for Troy's house; he was a nice guy who liked watching us kids play.

"You're off to hang with Barry again, right? You two sure are tight!" He said causing my face to light up a little.

Finally, I came around to Barry's house. As usual, right when my hand got near the door, it flew open and my favorite blonde child smashed me into the ground.

"Ow… jeez watch where your go-," my sentence was cut off when I looked up and saw Barry's blushing face right above mine.

Instantly trying to forget that just happened both of us jumped to our feet. Still blushing, Barry took off only to make a sharp u-turn, and rush right back in mumbling something about forgetting something. I shook my head clear, and walked in.

Strangely, I didn't see Barry's mother anywhere.

_Must be gardening or something._

When I reached the top of the steps, where Barry's domain was, I couldn't help but stifle a giggle. He was already completely back to normal, rushing around, getting ready, being Barry…

He jerked around when I giggled, "What are you doing here, if you aren't down there on Route 201 within two seconds of me, I'm fining you 10,000!" He rushed down the steps as swiftly as he could.

Maybe he was still a bit flustered. That was the first time that he actually landed on me, usually the force of impact smacked us both backwards… Not one forwards the other back.

Finally, I arrived out on Route 201. Barry was his usual jittery self, bouncing back and forth on either foot stopping occasionally to tap one or the other.

He's just the cutest, "I'm surprised you actually waited for me."

"Finally! You just took your sweet time getting here. I'm **so** tired of waiting for you! Alright, let's go!" He said while starting to stalk off.

"Umm…" I looked down at my feet.

"Riiight, don't go out without Pokémon of your own. Really, Crimson, I wouldn't worry too much. C'mon, let's go." He took my arm and started dashing along with me in tow.

I stumbled after him.

"HALT!" A deep voice boomed behind.

"Hmm…" Barry stopped and whipped around, letting go of my arm.

"What do you think you're doing?" The old man said walking over to us.

My hasty friend studied the man for a moment then turned to me, "Hey, Crimson, isn't this Professor Rowan?"

I looked at him myself, but didn't get the time to respond, "I said, what are you doing?"

"Oh, um… we were just…" I stumbled over my words.

"We were heading to Sandgem Town to see if you were there. We thought you might give, or at least lend, us some Pokémon," Barry said smiling big.

Rowan turned his back and mumbled something to himself. Facing us again, "Tell me, do you truly love Pokémon?"

"Of, course we do, right, Crimson!" Barry screeched as if though it was obvious. Rowan didn't even flinch.

I gave a definite nod.

"Let me ask again, do you two truly love Pokémon?"

"Yes, you can ask a hundred times, the answer will **never** change!"

"Very well… Now where…" Professor Rowan said while seemingly looking for something.

My face was suddenly ignited in a passionate flame of blush. A boy, who looked about my age, was walking over here. He was incredibly cute, the way his navy hair blew from just underneath his cap. My freaking Mew, my whole face was on **fire**.

I heard a soft 'humph' from beside me. Barry must've seen how red my face was… wait... did that mean he was jealous?

"Hello, Professor, did you forget something?" The boy said in a strikingly lovely voice. Now I **really** liked him. The boy held out the briefcase he was holding.

"Ah, there it is! Thank you Lucas," Rowan said gratefully taking the briefcase from his hands.

_Oh, Lucas… it suits him so perfectly._

"Oh, who are these people?" Lucas said, turning to face Barry and me.

"These are just some children I was hoping to give some Pokémon to," The old professor stated.

"W-what," Lucas stuttered, "b-but sir, these Pokémon are crucial for research! We can't just give them away!"

"See here, Lucas, there comes a time when people should meet Pokémon. I believe that now is these children's time."

"No offense, sir, but I do believe I saw them about to run out into the grove…"

Barry looked almost regretful, "Well… it was actually my idea, to go to Sandgem I mean. Crimson was sort of forced into this… if you like you can just give her a Pokémon…"

Rowan looked impressed by Barry's honesty… Lucas was just… was he looking at me? I'm not sure, right when I looked his way Lucas' alluring charcoal eyes locked on with the ground. I think he might've even blushed.

"Hello, Crimson… are you in there?" Barry snapped me back to reality, "You can choose first!" he smiled, I hated this moment. First, I see Lucas watching me and then Barry gives the cutest smile I've ever seen.

I tried to walk over calmly, but I was also trying to hide my flushed face. I opened the case with a swift 'click' and scanned over all of the Pokémon eggs. **(A/N: I know that they're actually supposed to get starter Pokémon, but Pi :pronounced pie: is hatched from an egg)** Barry nestled next to me. I think Lucas was intimidating any possible feelings Barry might have for me.

"Actually, I think you should choose first…" I told Barry.

He shrugged and picked out an egg with a bubble design on it.

Suddenly a bright flash occurred next to me, and suddenly there was an Espeon next to me.

"C-Chai, what're you doing out?" Lucas seems to stutter a lot.

"Oh, Crimson, take the Pichu egg," Chai said while pointing out an egg with blue-green lightning bolts.

"Huh?" Was all I replied. This Pokémon, she seemed so familiar…

"That's the egg you need…"

Lucas kneeled down, "Chai, stop being that way, Crimson can choose whichever one she wants! Excuse my Espeon; she's never acted this way before…" He quickly glanced around as if though checking for suspicious bystanders.

Nonetheless, I picked up the little neon egg. It felt as familiar as the Espeon.

"Well, you have apparently chosen your Pokémon. I wish you luck in raising them!" Professor Rowan said as if though nothing strange had just happened.

Lucas noticed my confusion and swiftly leaned close to my ear.

I could smell his enticing breath as he whispered into my ear, "Strange things like this happen quite a bit, no one else except me ever seems to notice. I know earlier that I said she's never acted that way, but that's because I thought everyone noticed this time. Apparently, no one but you and I noticed. It's… weird, strange, different," he said it so hurriedly that I could barely interpret what he spoke before he drew his succulent voice away.

"Jeez, what's wrong with you today? Crimson, stop daydreaming will 'ya!" Barry said tapping me.

ooo

"You should go to Sandgem and thank him properly!" Johanna said.

After a nice explanation of what happened earlier, and ushering Dawn of to bed a billion times, I was chatting with Johanna about what I should do.

"You really think so… I mean the egg hasn't even hatched yet."

"Of course, it's completely rude to not thank a person, especially one as generous as Rowan," Johanna said waving the spoon that was seemingly always in her hand.

I nodded.

ooo

"Hey, lazy it's time to wake up…" I felt someone prodding me in the back, "C'mon Crimson, I already heard from Johanna," I felt his savory breath near my face. A little to close, "Ugh, fine be that way! I'll try to hold my patience out at Route 201. So, HURRY UP!" How did I not hear Barry come in?

Responding to his 'annoyingness', I lifted myself and got ready.

ooo

"My freaking Raikou, Crimson, why do you take so long to walk like 50 steps!"

"Yeah, Good morning to you too, buddy!" I greeted my blonde boy with sarcasm.

"Well, don't sound so excited will you!" He said glomping me, "So yeah anyways, I was thinkin', if we really want to thank the Professor we ought'a catch a Pokémon for him!"

"Are you insane Barry, there's no w-," I couldn't finish my sentence because he had his finger pressed against my lips. I suddenly felt disappointed…

_But… Why? Because, I wanted his lips against mine… not his finger. _

"What's with your lack of enthusiasm lately? Seriously, you've been such a slug. I was for sure the prospect of an adventure would get you at least somewhat excited," he removed his fingers from my lips.

I sighed half from disappointment, half from irritation, "I suppose it would be nice to thank him with a Pokémon. What did you have in mind?" I lifted a single eyebrow.

"I was thinking the best option would be… the lake spirit!"

"Barry, you **are** insane," His face was pleading, "and you're also incredibly persistent. Very well, I suppose we can try…"

ooo

As we clambered into the open space, I couldn't help but stare in awe. No matter how many times I came here, the serene beauty always took my breath away.

"Huh, who's he?" Barry took my fantasy away, again.

I angrily glanced over to where a strange man was standing. He looked like he was mumbling something to the lake. Briskly, he turned around and walked over to where we were standing.

"Please, move aside," he said in a voice that not even Barry could send back a rude comment. Both of us, like soldiers, instantly shuffled over. The man walked out of sight.

"… weird… Well anyway, I suppose we should continue with what we were doing!"

**Kyuun**

"Whoa, did you hear that! It was definitely the legendary Pokémon!" Barry said starting to spaz.

"Umm… Barry, I just realized, we don't have any Pokéballs…"

His esteem was instantly gone, "Oh yeah… well didn't Professor Rowan say to go to him if we needed anything? Right, last one to Sandgem is a fail!" As always he was instantly gone.

ooo

Fortunately, as I was walking to Sandgem no wild Pokémon attacked, so I lived. Approaching the bigger town, I was astounded to see large buildings. It had been so long, Veilstone would definitely look a **lot** bigger. I accidently bumped into someone, "Oh, excuse me," I apologized not sure who it was.

"Ah, good to see you again, Crimson," I suddenly noticed Lucas' handsome face incredibly close to mine, "I suppose you're here to see Rowan. Follow me, I'll take you inside."

Unfortunately, I was to busy watching Lucas' grace to notice him step aside as the door flew open. It wasn't hard to guess what happened next. I fell backwards right on to my butt, and, of course, I heard my crazy friend hurriedly speaking again.

"Dang, watch where you're going mor-," He stopped realizing it was me, "Oh, sorry Crimson," he lent me his hand and pulled me up, "Anyways, I met Professor Rowan, and he's actually a really nice person! Aww, it doesn't matter, see ya' around!" Barry dashed off.

"What's with your friend, he always seems to be in such a rush… Well, we should head inside," Lucas opened the door and waved me in.

ooo

After a 'pleasant' chat with Rowan, which included many questions of why my Pichu hadn't hatched yet, I got a Pokédex and a guitar, which the egg's parents supposedly owned. I was also honored a tour of the town by Lucas, until his sister came along and called him back home. Before leaving, Lucas told me to meet him out on Route 202 after telling my 'mom' what I was up to.

I did all that good stuff and got a couple things, including a parcel Barry had left behind. My egg, still not hatched, was now clutched in my tight grip as I waited for Lucas. It was getting extremely close to sundown.

"Waiting for someone?" I whipped around, my eyes widened as I saw the man from the lake.

I just gulped, "I asked if you were waiting for someone… You apparently own nothing more than that Pokémon egg, no actual Pokémon. You are," he leaned to match eye to eye and with a harsh whisper, "**defenseless**."

_Where is Lucas? Oh, please get him, or even Barry, here!_ I thought with desperation.

As if though my prayers were answered, I heard a familiar voice, "Excuse me, is there a problem here?"

I desperately looked over the man's shoulder, I saw Lucas' dark gray eyes holding a firm gaze on the man, and his eyes said something like, 'back off, buddy.'

"Your friend here apparently lacks an important defense, otherwise, no… I'll leave you to idle, foolish children," The man then walked off.

After he disappeared, Lucas rushed to my side. His fragrant scent wreathing around me, "Are you okay?"

Seeing his worried face suddenly filled me with the fright of what had just happened. Unintentionally, I threw myself into his arms. I did the best to hold back my tears, but some slipped out. Noticing this, Lucas embraced me back. I felt so safe in his strong grip.

"I'm so sorry for running late, I should have come as fast as I could," I didn't reply, just hugged my egg closer.

ooo

After the strange events of the aforementioned day, Lucas took me back to his house. There, he explained what had recently taken place to his grandfather and father. After that, I was shown into the guest room where I stayed for the night.

ooo

I felt someone sit down next to me in the bed, "Hey, Crimson, time to get up," I felt his gentle hands caress my face while he spoke.

My eyes slowly flickered open, "Good, you're awake, breakfast's ready whenever you want to come get it," I gazed into his smiling face a moment more, and then he got up to leave.

"Oh, hold on!" I called after him. Glad to see him turn around, I walked over, egg within my grasp. Then, to both of our surprise, I leaned forward and kissed Lucas, right on the lips I might add. As If though to add to the magic of the moment, the little egg I was holding started glowing, it soon was just a ball of fur in my hands.

In disbelief, I glanced down, and saw big blue eyes staring right back.

"All he needed was a little bit of love," Lucas murmured next to me.

The goofiest grin spread across my face, Lucas already had one placed on his. Mine got even bigger when the little Pichu whispered, "Mama," then turned his head towards Lucas, "Papa!"

_How strange, before I couldn't get it to hatch. Lucas is right all it needed was parental love. But the weird thing was, being with Lucas, didn't feel quite right._

ooo

After our nice morning, it was strange being back in the place where yesterday's events were. Although, I felt much safer now, having both Pi (My new Pichu), and Lucas (who was demonstrating how to catch a Pokémon to me) with me.

"And, that's how you do it!" Lucas stated while picking up the Pokéball he'd just caught a Bidoof in. I nodded, showing my understanding. "Are you sure you'll be fine getting to Jubilife?"

"I promise you I'll be just fine!"

"F-fi-fine!" Pi pronounced in my arms. He was strange, able to speak the tongue of humans. He also could play complex melodies on the guitar. I found that out earlier at breakfast, Pi had been frustrated that no one was giving him attention. Therefore, he jumped on the table and started singing and playing (though he failed with the lyrics) to _Dream On_ by Aerosmith.

"Well, if you both say so… guess I'll see you around then," Lucas said waving a farewell as he headed off to Rowan's lab.

I crossed a few trainers along the route. They weren't really a problem as I had trained Pi a bit earlier. The entire time we were heading to Jubilife I couldn't stop pondering why being with Lucas didn't feel right. It was almost as if I was supposed to be with someone else. I could tell, when I kissed him earlier, my mind for some reason had regret hanging in the back of it.

Finally, my mind was cleared as Pi, who was resting in my arms, announced, "Tall thing! Tall thing!"

I breathed a sigh of relief; I had finally made it to Jubilife. Upon entering, the first thing I got to see was a strange man sneaking around.

"Um, excu-," I started asking.

"Hm, how did you uncover me as a member of the International Police?" The man said surprised.

"Um, I was actually going to ask you what you were doing…"

"Doing!" Pi repeated.

"What is your name, girl? My name is… actually, I will inform you only of my code name, it's Looker! Incidentally is the phrase 'don't be a thief' familiar to you?"

"Uh-," This person was weird.

"Perhaps, your mother has told you and you have simply forgotten. Very well, if you see me again do not speak to me! Actually, yes do speak to me, you must! No, not because I'm lonely, you must inform me of any shady characters," With that Looker bounded off.

_ The only shady person here is you!_ I thought as I went to ask others if they'd seen Barry.

Eventually I got the info from an old man that he'd seen an energetic blonde enter the Trainer's School earlier. Thus, I headed to the door, nearly obvious what happened next, Barry came crashing out as I reached for the knob.

"Ow, my friggin Lugia! Would you stop and look where you're going every once in a while, Barry," I asked rubbing my head.

That's when I felt his aromatic breath near my face, again.

_Oh, jeez… not again._

We just stared at each other's close face for a moment or two until Pi decided to repeat words.

"B-b-Barry! Barry, look where g-going!" he squeaked.

This gave Barry the perfect excuse to get off me. Trying to hide his mad blush, the red-faced blonde helped me to my feet.

Pi was instantly on my shoulder again, his little guitar attached to his back.

"So, um, your Pichu… why does he speak?" Barry shook his head, as if that would make the red go away.

"Oh, I-I'm not to sure myself, Pi's been that way since he was born, a few hours ago," feeling a little more confident I continued, "His first word was Mama!" I didn't want Barry to know that Pi thought Lucas was his father.

"Papa too!" My whole body jolted as Pi said it.

Suddenly Pi's voice was in my head, '_Don't worry, Mama, I know how you feel about Lucas, and how you feel about Barry. I know what I'm doing just hold on!'_

I could see Barry was suddenly frustrated, "Who did you call your Papa?"

Pi giggled, "Well, when I hatched, Mama told me about you, Barry. So I assumed that meant," Pi jumped at Barry, "you were my Papa!" Both Barry and I had a look of shock on our face as this happened.

"Pi," I snatched the little mouse Pokémon off Barry, "What are you talking about! You know I am, and always will be, your only parent!"

Tears welled up in the electric Pokémon's azure eyes. Then he started bawling. I just sweatdropped.

"Jeez, Crimson, you sure are responsible," Barry swiped Pi from my hands. He then commenced to sing a lullaby to the little Pokémon. Within mere minutes, the baby was back in my arms sound asleep.

My eyes widened, "H-how did you do that?"

"Practice. Before you came, I was the only other kid in Twinleaf besides Dawn. Johanna would go out and leave me to babysit little Dawn. Pi seems no problem compared to her," The spaz child explained with a shrug.

"Well, thank you for calming him!" I gave him a thank you smile.

"Whatever, good luck getting to Oreburgh!" He waved a farewell and set off. I noticed a shiny orange Pokétch around his wrist. I wanted to ask where he got the money to buy that, but Pi started stirring.

Before Pi was fully awake, a weird man came skipping over, "Hello, hello, and hello! You are a Pokémon trainer, yes? Then where is your Pokétch? Don't have one, do you? Then have I got the thing for you!" What was with these weird people, "I'm giving out free Pokétchs to trainers for a promotional campaign! You want one of course!"

Without waiting for me to respond, the man pulled out a bunch of colored watches. After 'careful' inspection, he clipped a black one around my left wrist.

"Erm… thank you," I said.

"The only thanks I need are for you to wear that. Goodbye, goodbye, and goodbye!" Then, he went of to bug someone else.

"That man was weird…" Pi said now awake, "but at least he gave you pretty watch!"

"Erm, right!"

After that ordeal, Pi and I decided to go train out on Route 203.

His status was:

Moveset: Volt Tackle Thunderpunch ThunderShock Sweet Kiss

Level: 13

And that was all the Pokédex registered.

"Alright, you're doing well so far!" I gave Pi thumbs up.

"Well, well!" he repeated.

"Oof!" I smacked into something.

"Hmm, oh Crimson… what are you doing out here?" Barry's face got a little red.

"On my way to Oreburgh, why?"

He doggy shook again to get rid of the red on his face, "So, you been training? If you have," He pulled out a Pokéball, "Then let's battle!"

"Battle!" Pi squeaked and jumped off my shoulder.

"Pi…"

"Trust me Mama, I can do it!" Pi said charging his cheeks.

"Alright, let's see you take down Surf!" He tossed the Pokéball into the air.

In a bright flash a Piplup appeared, "Bring it on!" The Piplup said. I guessed that had been the egg he'd chosen.

_What, why can Barry's Piplup speak? He didn't mention it earlier. _

Not wanting to ponder the idea I ordered Pi, "Alright, use Thunderpunch!"

He charged up his little fist and smashed it into the Piplup's stomach.

"Huh, Surf stand up, man!" Piplup flipped onto his feet, "Alright, now Bubblebeam!" The penguin obeyed by shooting out a powerful beam.

"Pi, counter with a ThunderShock!" I watched in amazement as the little jolt traveled down the line of bubbles, forming around them, it was beautiful.

"Gah, Piplup dodge!" Piplup stopped his beam and quickly jumped straight up. He was hit with a few sparks though.

"Alright, now use Peck!" Barry demanded.

I wasn't sure what to do, but Pi was suddenly at my feet, trying to lift himself up, "Come on, Pi, you can do it!" Pi finally got to his feet.

"Alright, let's show that little penguin your true colors! Use Volt Tackle!" Pi took a few seconds to build electricity. Then he dashed off.

Sparks igniting the sky behind him, Pi dashed forward with a move that Piplup failed at evading. Once the electrocuted dust settled, both us trainers saw the Pokémon side-by-side, passed out.

I jumped and ran to Pi's side. He opened one eye when I picked him up, "That… was… AWESOME!" He jumped up and down in my hands while Barry returned his poor Piplup to its little shelter.

"Wow Crimson, you weren't half bad!" Barry encouraged.

I just blushed.

"Hey, Crimson, can I ask somethin'?"

"Waz?"

"Would you by any chance like to get a rare Pokémon egg?" he asked looking hopeful.

_Rare, what's Barry got in mind?_

"Of course, if I ever got the opportunity! Why do you ask?"

"Well, I sort of have this Treecko egg… I thought you might want it," he said holding out an unusual egg. It had a green top but a red bottom.

I was incredibly surprised that Barry would just hand this out to me, "W-where did you find this?"

"Well, there was this weird guy earlier. He was talking some random nonsense, and then just gave this egg to me. All he said was, 'Here, this is a shiny female Treecko, it will only hatch if you…'" Barry stopped.

"If you, what?" I said gently lifting the egg from his hands.

"I don't want to say it," he looked at the ground when his face suddenly reddened.

_'Hey Crimson,' _Pi's voice_ 'last time, my egg hatched when you kissed Lucas… You catching my drift?'_

"Right, so I got to go!" Barry turned around to rush off.

_'Crimson, do it now! You'll never catch him at a better time!'_

I could feel my face faltering as my lips trembled, "B-Barry, hold on!"

I heard a silent 'frick' as my blonde boy stopped in his tracks and turned around. I paced over to him, "Umm… how to put this," My face was so red I must've been cooking the ground, "Erm…"

For once Barry just stood there, not even making a move to bolt.

_'Just do it, Crimson!'_

I looked up at my crazy friend; his face was level with mine, and just as red, "Umm…"

_'Do it before I smack you!'_ Pi was being persistent, _'you didn't hesitate this much with Lucas!'_

I started trembling, which made both of us blush harder (if that's possible). Then I just gave in and crashed my lips into Barry's. Just as last time, a green flash showed the little Treecko was hatching. _Unlike last time, with Lucas, this felt right. No uneasiness. No tension. _

**So which is it? Crimson likes Barry and Lucas, but Lucas has Chai. Yet still, Crimson doesn't feel right with Lucas… Poll/survey on profile. I hope people get it right! There will be singing soon, and someone's getting braces!**

**Laterz**


	3. Chapter 2: From Oreburgh to Eterna

**Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own everything, Pi does! *shot again***

**Current movesets:**

**Pi: ThunderTeam Irunderball Rock-Out Volt Tackle**

**Bloodleaf: SolarStorm Absorb Pound Quick Attack**

**WARNING: This has MAJOR spoilers from the Sinnoh saga**

Chapter 2: Oreburgh to Eterna

(Crimson's POV)

Clutching the newly hatched Bloodleaf (Treecko), I sighed. Pi shifted his weight, in his sleep, on my shoulder. We'd decided to camp outside the cave and head out for Oreburgh in the close approaching dawn. I gazed sorrowfully at the ground.

_But, it felt right this time… Maybe I'm feeling the wrong emotions…_ I sighed again, remembering what had happened yesterday.

_(Flashback)_

_Just as quickly as I'd pulled him into it, Barry pushed me back. His face was quite red, but he seemed angry and not embarrassed._

_"What the hell was that for?" Barry snapped._

_I felt my eyes sting, blonde-boy's gaze didn't falter from anger. This made me even sadder that he'd realized I was sad, and merely turned his back on it. _

_I watched as Barry stomped off, steaming as he went along. However, I couldn't watch for long, as my knees failed on me and I barreled into the ground. _

_Pi grabbed Bloodleaf and jumped off my shoulder so I could catch my fall. I didn't do that though, instead I allowed myself to go face first. I could barely hear my rock star Pichu comforting the Treecko behind me. I was caught entirely in my emotion, so Pi let me be._

_I sobbed into the soaked ground for what seemed like eternity, no one came to comfort me. After forever, my tears started to slow, and I lifted my mud caked face from the ground. After wiping my tears I noticed it was already sunset._

_"Crimson… you okay?" Pi trotted over, holding Bloodleaf's paw._

_I glanced in their direction, and swooped them up. Embracing them, I felt them both clutch back. It must hurt them so, to see their 'mother' so dearly sad._

_'How about we camp out here tonight?' Pi offered._

_"Let's do…" I replied aloud._

_(End of Flashback)_

_'I'm so sorry Barry did that, I would've stopped you if I'd known'_ I heard Pi's sorrowful thought.

Glancing in the young Pichu's direction I gave a small smile, "It was my fault for thinking he liked me. I also can't believe how hard I cried. Perhaps I'm closer to him then I thought."

I stroked Pi as he weaved his way into my jeaned-lap.

"Hungwy…" I heard a female voice complain behind me.

Barely keeping Pi from falling, I jumped to my feet. Staring in awe behind me, I saw the source of the voice. There were two big yellow eyes staring sadly at me.

"Hungwy…" Bloodleaf repeated.

"Y-you can speak too?" She didn't say anything, only began to look sad.

_Gah, this can't be good!_ I thought.

_'Well, what'd you do to calm me?' _Pi teleplied. **(A/N: Lol made up the word. Teleplied- short for telepathically replied.)**

_I didn't, you never really cried!_ I screeched.

'_Oh, no… Wait she said she was hungry, so feed her!' _

I ripped my backpack off my shoulders, barely avoiding smacking Pi, and placed it on the ground. Before I'd left, Johanna had supplied me with a few berries.

I swiftly scooped out a couple of Oran Berries and a Cheri. I thrust them towards the sobbing she-Pokémon. This quieted my shiny Treecko.

Both Pi and I sighed in relief, "You want some too?" I offered the bag to Pi.

He dashed in it and came back out with squirrel cheeks. Giving me a toothy grin, which pushed his red-pink cheeks even farther out, the rat swallowed both berries whole.

I suddenly felt a rush of pure happiness. Giggling, I scolded Pi, "You little monster, who said you could have all those fruits?"

All of us started falling over laughing. Even though I was feeling far better, I could still tell that barely a fraction of my heart had been healed.

ooo

I was squealing while dashing out of the dark cave. I heard Bloodleaf charging a Solarstorm **(A/N: Egg moveset, so please don't complain about advanced moves. Solarstorm- Keeps the foe at bay with a shield of leaves then launches the LeafStorm and Solarbeam)** while Pi attacked the swarm of Zubats with a ThunderTeam **(A/N: If they can make up moves in the anime, so can I! ThunderTeam- Pi uses double team and then has all of his copies use ThunderPunch on his foe)**.

I heard all of the Zubats fleeing back to their cave yelling, 'retreeeeeaaaaat!'

As I congratulated my dear Pokémon, I pondered why I could talk to all Pokémon. It's quite strange, really. Any Pokémon I meet can speak to me, and I can understand it fluently. I knew this, because the trainers I'd battled on the way here, found it strange that I asked them if they could understand their Pokémon.

"Excellent job, dears," I said allowing them to jump onto opposite shoulders.

"Gym!" Bloodleaf jumped while pointing at a building. Clearly labeled on a sign said, 'Oreburgh Gym'.

I walked over to the big building, but as I approached, I heard Pi hiss beside to me. I glanced at where he was looking and gave a frustrated growl of my own.

He looked at me with his big amber eyes, "Oh…"

Instantly changing my mind about taking the gym challenge now, I turned around and began stalking off.

"No, hold up Crimson!" I felt a hand grip my wrist.

Two Pokémon began growling beside me, I shushed them and told them to leave this to me. Pi and Bloodleaf jumped to the ground.

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. It's just-," Barry attempted to explain.

"I don't care, Barry. That was truly evil of you yesterday!" I attempted to leave again.

I felt two arms pull me close to him. I struggled, but his grip around my stomach was to strong.

"Calm down, Crimson," He pleaded, "About yesterday, the only reason I snapped was because of how sudden you were. If I'd seen it coming, I would've never acted the way I did. Truly, if I could take back those moments, I would give my life for it…"

I stopped wrestling with his arms while he explained. I attempted to reply, but my voice cracked and refused to mend. Barry loosened his grip and allowed me to go. However, instead of doing that, I turned around and allowed him to hold me.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to a conclusion like that," He didn't reply, just continued holding me.

Eventually, I knew Barry would crack a joke.

As he let go he stated, "How many people do you think are finding us strange? We're standing outside a public place, crying over some little quarrel," He gave me a fake crying face.

I allowed every bit of joy to escape. Laughing, I saw Barry smiling contently with his arms behind his head.

ooo

After our little moment, I'd handed Barry the parcel his mom had given me, and got my paws on a town map. Then Pi fell off my shoulder from the non-existent wind, and we got a good laugh out of that. Pi just looked mad.

After leaving Barry behind, Pi and I had headed into a big mine, where the townsfolk suggested Roark would be. While there, Bloodleaf was the only one who could put up a fight, since Pi knew only electric moves.

Just as we were reaching a giant slab of coal, an Onix came shooting out of the ground. Sighing, I commanded my now incredibly strong she-Treecko to use SolarStorm. She launched a full-powered attack.

As the Onix went down in defeat, I congratulated her. She raised her arms in a show of victory, and then suddenly began to glow.

Her now white arms fell to her sides, to giant blades grew out of them, and the fingers grew into two claws. I saw her round tail split and then sharpen. A large almost ponytail leaf grew from between her eyes and swung down to her double tail. From there I noticed her getting taller, and her feet becoming sharp toed as well.

Finally, the light began to fade. I gazed at my newly evolved Grovyle. I was speechless, and could only look upon her with a giant smile.

"It's too bad; I liked your shoulder a lot!" Bloodleaf giggled in a now matured voice, "However, I feel high and mighty now!" She gave Pi a playful look.

He stuck his tongue out and attempted to smack his bum, but fell facefirst over my shoulder. I laughed as he stumbled to his feet.

I didn't even have to crouch down to hug my new companion. I just stretched my arms and she hugged me right on back.

"Wow, a shiny _female_ Grovyle, aren't you lucky!" I heard a voice state in front of us.

I looked up to see a taller man with one of those hard helmets with a light on. His main out fit was a gray coat with gray pants, and glasses. It wasn't a wardrobe, but at least he didn't look as dull as his clothes.

"The names Roark," He said offering a gloved hand.

I noticed through the dirt in his hair that it was almost a maroon. His eyes matched that of his hair.

"It's Crimson," I shook his grit-covered hand.

"I'm Pi, and this is Bloodleaf!" Pi shouted.

"Oh, how strange, it can speak?" Roark asked. Pi would make sure he regretted that.

"It's he for your information, and I can play guitar too!" He boasted while his black tipped hair smacked his face.

"Please excuse him, Pi's just a nuisance like that," Bloodleaf stated.

Roark only gave her a weird glance.

"Oh, you can't understand her either?" I asked.

"No, you can?"

"Clear as crystal…"

"However, I can hear Pi, was it?" Pi nodded at the miner.

"That's because he was born able to speak the tongue of humans, it's quite strange," I stated.

"Oh, wait!" Pi interrupted with a hint of worry, "You're the gym leader, correct?"

"Yeah…" Roark said sweatdropping.

"Oh, well miss almighty wishes to take you on then!" Pi said. I knocked him on the head.

"Well, then I suppose we should head back to the gym," Roark said beginning to walk off.

ooo

"Rules for this battle, only the challenger may switch out Pokémon! First trainer to knock out the opposing Pokémon is winner!" The announcer… announced, "GO!"

"Alright, let's go Bloodleaf!" I said pointing to the field. My shining Grovyle bounded to the location I wished for her to go.

"Go, Cranidos!" Roark tossed a Pokéball out onto the field; it released a little dinosaur-like thing with a blue head.

"Alright, use LeafBlade!" I knew she would know that, as a Grovyle learns it as soon as it evolves. **(A/N: Okay, they don't actually)**

She obliged by crossing her arms and dashing forward. They began to glow a bright green, Bloodleaf launched her red-now-turned-green leafed arms at the little rock headed thing.

"Dodge," I thought it was hopeless, but the Cranidos smashed into the ground. This made Bloodleaf soar right over its head.

"Alright, now use Zen Headbutt!" The little rock-type Pokémon threw its body into Bloodleaf's stomach. I saw her fly straight into the air, landing inches away from my feet.

"No, come on get up!" Bloodleaf jumped to her feet, "Now use SolarStorm!"

She began charging a massive beam while leaves swirled around her. Launching it, both Roark and I knew Cranidos couldn't dodge. The little rock monster went barreling backwards, when the dust cleared, it was knocked out.

"Cranidos is down! Crimson is the winner!" The announcer stated while holding up a red flag.

I smiled a big goofy grin. Bloodleaf bounded to my side, Pi and I congratulated her.

ooo

I giggled as I skipped happily into Jubilife City. Pi was smiling big on my shoulder while Bloodleaf contented herself with skipping beside me. I turned down the road that was supposed to go to Floaroma. When glancing down it, I saw Professor Rowan with a couple of goons around him.

I dashed forward, only to notice that Rowan didn't seem intimidated at all. "Ah, hello Crimson! It's good to see you, how's your Pokédex coming along?" The bowl-headed figures looked awestruck.

"Now, see here old man, we were talking to you!" One of them said.

"Not exactly something you want to say to Rowan!" I heard a voice say cautiously, "Hello, Crimson!" I saw Lucas waving at me from Rowan's other side.

I walked over to him while Rowan 'taught' the shady dudes about life lessons.

"Oh, I see you've gotten a new Pokémon. How'd she evolve faster than Pi?" Lucas asked while scratching Bloodleaf on the head.

"That's Bloodleaf, and it was by pure chance that she evolved before me!" Pi said while strumming a few notes with his twitching tail.

"I'm sure it is, Pi," Lucas said sarcastically in that honey sweet voice of his.

Pi just volted his sound to max power with a couple of sparks.

"It's good to meet you as well, Lucas!" Bloodleaf said.

"Oh, another speaker?" Lucas glanced in the shiny Grovyle's direction.

"You can understand her?" I said surprised.

"Yeah, I can understand any Pokémon. Everyone I've ever asked it about finds it weird… I'm glad I'm not the only one!" He said with relief in his gorgeous charcoal eyes.

"Same thing here," I replied.

'_Hey Crimson, I know this might sound weird, but I don't think Lucas harnesses this power alone.' _Pi thought.

_What? _I asked.

'_Something's just not right about the way he can understand us… I mean any non-speaking Pokémon. It's not right…'_ Pi teleplied.

I didn't get the chance to reply because Rowan came over, "Excuse me, I don't mean to intrude on your conversation, but these goons need the lessons pound in to them."

Both Lucas and I smiled; we knew exactly what he meant.

ooo

I was contently skipping into a town with my hand pressed to my lips. **(A/N: Wanna guess what Lucas did?)** I glanced up at the flowered sign that stated, 'Floaroma Town'. I smiled, glad that I'd made it.

With Lucas' amazing power, we made a quick sweep of those foolish goons. However, by the time I'd reached the cave on the way to Floaroma, night was already lingering. Therefore, it was bright and early the next morning as we entered the flowered town on the hill.

Before I'd left Rowan and Lucas behind, I got some nice info about evolution and a blush-worthy kiss from Lucas. The evolution info is apparently, what the Galactic Grunts were after. I also got a Fashion Case for my 'skillz' at battling.

"Ugh, I don't want to go on," Pi stated as he fell off my shoulder.

A sighing Bloodleaf, "Such a child," swiftly caught him. Pi merely fell asleep.

We didn't spend much time in Floaroma, just refreshed ourselves, and then headed out again. Upon reaching Route 205, a strange little girl rushed over to us.

"Oh, trainer, can you help? Weird people came and locked my daddy in the Valley Windworks!" She said pointing to a windmill farm.

I gave her an odd look-over, she sure acted demanding. However, she also looked desperate, I couldn't turn her down.

"Sure, you just wait here until they file out, dear!" I said walking towards the windmill bunch.

There was a guard outside, but Pi quickly swiped him aside. Breaking inside caused quite a commotion, we were soon surrounded. Then a weird redheaded lady came over.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A few intruders I see," The woman said, "The name's Commander Mars and I'm the third out of thr- no four Galactic Commanders."

"I don't care who you are, I'm only here to get rid of you!" I said.

"Hmm… how about a battle then, brat? If I win we'll stay and you'll leave, if you win we, Team Galactic, will leave," Mars offered.

"Bring it, weirdo!" Pi jumped off my shoulder in an uproar.

"Get 'em Purugly!" Mars said as a cat Pokémon came out from behind her, "Fury Swipes, now!"

The cat thing hissed while three glowing claws appeared on its paw.

"Playing with paws? Alright then, use ThunderTeam!" Pi obliged and got a direct hit with six punches.

"Ha, in your ugl-," Pi was cut off as a Scratch landed a direct hit.

The poor little rocker landed nearly unconscious by my feet, "No, Pi, come on sweetie, get up!" I encouraged.

Slowly, Pi got to his paws. Just as that happened, he began to glow a great white.

I heard rapid guitar strums as his tail grew out. His ears slimmed and grew longer, while his black tipped hair grew about two inches. His fore paws instantly sharpened into a more fingered shape; during this, his guitar grew along with him.

As the light faded, I heard mock evil laughter, "Feel the powa, baby!"

My dear little Pichu was now a full-blown rocker. I noticed that the usual black marks on his ears were in the shapes of hearts; his guitar now had a green flame design on it.

'_Command an Irunderball!'_ Pi said.

I didn't reply in thoughts, "O-okay, use Irunderball!" It was mean of him not to give me a chance to look surprised. Not that we had the time anyways.

He quickly ignited an Iron Tail and started spinning on it. Eventually, he looked like a silver wheel, which he covered in a bright flash of electricity. This propelled Pi forward at a breakneck speed.

Mars didn't even have time to respond, as her Purugly was instantly unconscious at her feet. Awestruck, she returned her cat Pokémon.

"How sad, loosing to a child," I heard maniacal laughter as an old man appeared. He had weird red-glasses, "You're lucky we have enough power, Mars!"

"Shut up Charon, I only listen to the boss!" Mars yelled, "Whatever, I suppose we'll hold up our end of the deal."

She called out her team and they were gone in moments.

"Ah, hello, were you the one who got rid of them?" I noticed a scientific looking person behind me. I simply nodded, "Thank you so, now I can see my daughter again."

As if though she knew, the little girl from before came in then, "DADDY!"

She jumped into the man's arms, only to recoil, "Eww… you're stinky! Go take shower, now!"

The man laughed, "I'm sorry, they had me working hard! Thank you once again!"

"Maybe now the balloon Pokémon will come again!" The little girl said joyfully.

"Ah, yes, there is a strange Pokémon that comes here. Although, I can't remember what day it comes on…"

"Well, I'll keep an eye out for it!" I said while waving a farewell. I felt a wave of happiness from the sweet moment I'd just created, I was glad that the little girl asked me for help.

Exiting the building, a familiar shady man came up, "Ah, it is you again! I've come to investigate sightings of Team Galactic here."

"Oh, hey Looker, I already chased them out," I replied.

"What? Very well, I'll make sure!" The brown-coated man dashed inside.

"He's a strange person…" Bloodleaf stated.

A few seconds later, Looker came dashing back out, "Impressive indeed! However, there is still the lingering threat of other places. It was good seeing you again, but I must leave now!" With that, Looker dashed off.

'_As shady as ever…'_ Pi stated.

I just nodded and started to Eterna Forest.

ooo

Once again, when we'd approached our destination, dusk was nearby. So, yet again, we camped out there for the night. I was just now waking up, a soft tail was fwapping me in the face. I groaned, "Go away, Pi!"

"Oh, you know you need to get up, dearest," He said sarcastically.

"You shouldn't treat Mistress Crimson with such disrespect!" Bloodleaf scolded.

I heard Pi spitting at her. I brushed him aside and sat up, "Don't meet the morning like that. The sun's happy to see you, so be happy to see him!"

"Say WHAAAT! I'm not classified with a gender, but the SUN is?" Pi said with mock outrage.

I just rolled my eyes and began packing up. We headed out with smiles and frowns that wonderful morning. However, as the day wore on to noon, we all began to smile.

We were half way through noon when Pi sensed something. Bounding off my shoulder Pi shushed us quickly.

"I hear something," He whispered cautiously.

We were all frozen there, prepared to strike out at whatever it may be. Then I heard yelling, "Crimson, look out!"

Then my favorite blonde-boy appeared out of the bushes. Unfortunately, this time he was on a bike. Crashing straight into me, I saw the bike flip into the air, but only for seconds as a sharp _crack_ was heard right after.

The pain of impact went flying up from my shin. I didn't even get time to scream, I was out in seconds.

ooo

"Crimson, Crimson, get up!" I heard Pi's voice pleading through my blackness.

Slowly, my eyes opened to the big concerned blue ones above me, "Pi…" I groaned, "What happened?"

"Barry crashed into you," I heard Bloodleaf state.

"Where's he?" I asked worry allowing me to sit up through my fog.

"He's the reason we got you up first…" Pi pointed his finger to my left.

I gasped; there lay my blonde-boy in a puddle of his own blood. I attempted to get to my feet, only to realize that my leg couldn't support it. I improvised by crawling to his side, "He isn't dead is he?"

"No," my two Pokémon simultaneously replied.

It wasn't much, but there was still a trickle of blood coming from his mouth. I attempted waking him, "Barry, I know you're still there! Come on, get up, please!"

I heard a soft moan, and then shakily, Barry just barely pushed himself from the ground. I sighed with relief and then wrapped my arms around him, "You really have to watch where you're going!"

At first, I thought he didn't reply because he was just as relieved to see me as I was he, but after a long time I heard a slight whimper. Letting go at him I asked, "What's wrong?"

He attempted to speak, but his voice cracked and his hands flew to his jaw. I gave him a questioning look, and then realized what was wrong. I pulled Barry's hand off his mouth and gently put my hand there. I gently ran my fingers along his jaw line he flinched.

"Close your mouth," I demanded Barry.

When his mouth shut, I noticed that Barry's bottom jaw, did not match up with his top one.

"Oh, dear," I knew what to do next, but I didn't want to hurt him.

I sighed; I'd rather fix this now than have blonde-boy suffer, "Bloodleaf, can you hold him for a moment?"

She nodded and braced him against the tree behind him. As strange as it felt doing this, I crawled into his lap, sighed and lightly gripped his jaw. A flash of pain and fear crossed his amber gaze.

"I'm sorry, but you'll thank me later," with that, I gave Barry's bottom jaw a good hard snatch.

He gave a gurgling screech as blood came boiling up again. It soon faded into coughing as the blood caught in his throat. After a few minutes, I got my old spaz-child back, "Frick you!"

I threw my head back in laughter, glad to know he was nearly okay again. However, it faded again as I noticed Barry's mangled grin. At first, I thought it was just the bloodstains on his teeth, but then I saw that they were actually out of place.

"Erm, Barry, I think you have more problems to worry about than me…"

ooo

Bloodleaf was exhausted from holding Barry's head in place as Pi and I placed the brackets on his teeth. Johanna sure knew how to pack, and I was right to become a minor in dentistry **(A/N: Everything happens early in the Pokémon world, so why not be in college or at least late highschool at age 13? I mean they let 10-year olds travel the world, so come on!)**. Although, I dropped out halfway through the year to go to Johanna's, and it was random that she would pack braces… guess I had a lucky break.

"Just hold still will ya!" I said while failing at holding Barry down.

"No way, I'm not letting you put metal in my mouth!" He said attempting to kick me off his lap.

"Call me back when I can be useful," Pi said leaving me struggling.

"Wouldn't you just rather wear braces for a little while instead of bearing screwed up teeth for the rest of your life?" I asked after a time.

Barry didn't get the chance to reply as a snickering voice asked, "Why hello, am I interrupting something?"

I looked up to see Lucas with a playful smile on his face. I didn't get off Barry, but did blush quite hard that someone had seen us like this. I heard Pi giggle behind me.

_You little rat, you sensed Lucas coming long before he was here, didn't you?_ I scolded.

I only got more laughing from the mouse Pokémon.

"So, what's actually happening?" Lucas said while he failed at holding back laughter.

"Miss Jerk here is trying to get braces in my mouth," Barry stated.

Lucas snickered, "Well then, would like some help with that job, Miss Jerk," The last words were sarcastic.

I smiled as he kneeled behind Barry and pinned him the same way Bloodleaf had earlier.

"Ca on!" Blonde-boy complained as Lucas held his mouth in place.

Pi came back over so that he was there to cut the wire. I slipped it through Barry's top teeth and twisted after pulling it taught. I held the excess wire out for Pi to snap with an Iron Tail.

"You might want to hold him tighter, it's the bottom jaw that was injured," Lucas nodded and I saw his grip tighten the slightest bit on Barry's jaw line.

I slipped it through with just as much ease; it wasn't until I started tightening it that his mouth began to attempt at shutting. He started to groan with pain.

"Just give me a few more inches, Barry," I insisted.

I gave a brief tug and quickly latched it; Pi had the wire split in seconds. Lucas let Barry go and he instantly shut his mouth.

"Oh, I forgot," I said.

"My fingers refuse to help further," Lucas said showing teeth marks on his fingers.

"That's okay, I don't need help with this part," I held out my hand and Bloodleaf handed a rubber band to me.

With much effort, I had Barry's mouth gaping again; I quickly slipped the rubber band on two brackets. His mouth eased close this time.

"Thupid braytheth," Blonde-boy said with a lisp.

I giggled at his newest problem. **(A/N: I wouldn't actually laugh at someone who really did have a lisp, but this is Barry. I can laugh at him, right?)**

"If you don't mind, I think I'll set a camp here," Lucas stated while pointing to the fading light, "You'd best fix that leg," I was shocked that I'd forgotten and that he'd noticed, "I can do this myself."

"Thank you Lucas," I said with relief.

ooo

Lucas had succeeded at building a great fire. Bloodleaf had appeared moments earlier with a good stick for a temporary leg brace. Eventually, with the help of blonde-boy and Lucas I had it in a fair position. During this time, I decided not to get off Barry.

So there we remained, sitting next to the fire. I was nodding off in Barry's warm embrace while Lucas was huddled on the other side of the fire. I was the only one still awake, pondering halfway important things. Things such as, why Lucas hadn't been mad when he saw me so close to braces-boy.

Perhaps, we truly were nothing more than close friends. I think Lucas understands that, and that's why he wasn't showing offense.

I didn't feel like pondering it further and instead turned around so that I could curl up. I rested my cheek on Barry's chest and allowed sleep to take over.

**I said to Eterna City didn't I… well they'll be there in a matter of sentences next chapter. Lol, Barry got braces. Tough cookies for him, I'm not planning to take them out until Canalave, possibly Snowpoint! Guess he'll have that nice lisp until Giratina shows his scary face. I do know that you usually don't get a lisp until you have a retainer, but I couldn't resist!**

**Laterz!**


	4. Chapter 3: From Eterna to Solaceon

**Disclaimer: Do I have to tell you again. Okay, I don't own anything**

**BTW I do know that these chapters are fairly fast-paced, but each chapter is nearly 25-30 pgs long. That and I'm not entirely sure if I want five paragraph long Pokémon battles. Well, this 'rant' should end now. Onto z good thangs. **

****

Chapter 3: From Eterna City to Solaceon Town

(Crimson's POV)

We awoke to the Loudred Alarm on our Pokétches. However, it was the small musical note that really awoke us. My eyes flew open; Pi had his guitar out and was jamming with Chai. The Espeon was pounding a couple of drums in a deft manor. Pi was now excellently singing to _Hey Soul Sister_ by Train.

'_Hey, hey, hey_

_Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains  
I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind_

_Your sweet moonbeam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream._

_I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind  
_

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, yo-," _ Pi was silenced as I smacked him on the head.

Chai laughed at him, "Whad'ya do that for?" Pi got up clutching his head.

"Well, alarms are turned off when you smack their top, so it apparently worked well on you!" I explained.

We all started laughing as Pi said something about 'always being the center of cruel jokes.'

I tested my balance as Barry helped me to my feet. We packed up within seconds, and acquainted each other with our intentions.

"Well, I'm going back through the forest, there have supposedly been Leafeon sightings, and Professor Rowan just has to have data. What about you?" Lucas announced while returning his drumming Espeon.

"I'm headed out to Eterna Thity," Barry stated, "I'm gonna win me a thiny badge!"

I couldn't suppress a giggle at how Barry still sounded weird with his lisp, "I think I'll head out to Eterna City as well, but at a walking pace," I slipped a mock grin at Braces.

Lucas chuckled with me, Barry stuck out his tongue.

"Well then, I suppose I'll see you around!" Lucas began to walk off.

"Later!" Barry bounded off in the opposite direction.

I sighed, but a smile couldn't escape my face.

_Those two are so determined. They're both so cute too; I still don't know who to choose though! _I thought.

"Truly Crimson, I don't get you humans. You and your relationship problems," Bloodleaf did the honors of knocking Pi on to the ground, even though he'd just gotten on my shoulder.

"Come on, it's just a joke," Pi yelped as he landed.

ooo

"Finally!" I sighed as I eventually limped into the old town. Pi and Bloodleaf safely stored in their Pokéballs.

All of the buildings were of giant proportions, compared to what I'd heard of this place. I thought it was supposed to be an old town, not so hi-tech. Such as the giant building to the north, which happened to suspiciously have the same symbol of that 'Team Galactic' commander, Mars, I think it was.

However, the town's gym, to the south, looked quite welcoming. The rest was of nothing important. A cycle shop of sorts, some homes and apartment buildings, an herbal shop. Lastly, there was an interesting statue of sorts up on a hill. This tickled my fancy instantaneously, I started walking to it.

Just as I was beginning to fail the steps, I heard feet tapping behind me. I braced myself as I turned around, and just as I had expected I was quickly smacked over.

"Urgh, when will you start watching the people around you, braces-boy?" I looked up; glad to see we'd both fallen backwards this time.

"Hey! You're the jerk who put theeth braytheth in my mouth. Never mind, thaths bethides the point," He glared at me when I doubled over laughing.

"S-sorry, sorry, please c-continue!" I said through my laughs as Barry helped me to my feet.

"Have you already theen the thatue up there?" I shook my head, "Then leth go!" blonde-boy's sentences were very restricted and short. Probably so he wouldn't have to pronounce words with fault.

I actually had time to blush as he grabbed my hand. I had trouble getting up the hill at his speed, but eventually made it without killing my leg. I froze as we reached the top; there was a certain blue-headed man I didn't like too much up there.

I skittered/fell behind Barry as if though I thought he could help. Grabbing on to the back of his shirt, I began to tremble with fear.

"Hm… whath wrong Crimthon?" I couldn't respond only shrunk farther when the man turned toward us and walked.

"Move aside," the man demanded as he stopped in front of us.

Barry took a cautious few steps backwards and the man moved on. I breathed a sigh of relief when the blue-headed man didn't even glance at me.

"Do you know him, why did he thair you?" Blonde-boy asked, "I think I remember him from Lake Verity."

"D-don't worry, it's too complicated to explain," I stuttered while attempting to not throw myself into Barry's arms. I didn't want to seem like a fraidy-cat.

"Then try to make it underthandable," when I didn't answer he persisted, "I'm going to be worried if you don't even give a thmartath reply."

I smiled at Barry's wisecrack, "And you call me a jerk!"

ooo

"Wow, you're just as great as your friend said!," the red-headed gym leader held out a green badge, "You definitely deserve this Forest Badge!"

I gratefully accepted the tree-shaped badge from Gardenia and danced out with glee after returning Pi and Bloodleaf. In my mirth, I didn't see the pothole in the ground outside. I started falling and the badge flew out of my hand. I flinched as gravity pulled my recently injured leg towards it.

"You might have battling thkillz, but you thure can't walk!" I felt arms catch me inches from the ground.

I quickly scrambled to a sitting position, and looked at Braces.

"You tell me to wath the people around me, yet here you are thittering around! By the way, nighth job getting the Foreth Badge, but I thill got it furth!" I felt Barry grab my hand and press a small object into it.

I muttered a 'thanks' and slipped the badge into my case, "So what do you want?" I asked.

"Whath, you want me to leave or thomething?" He gave a playful glare, "I wanth you to come with me!"

He pulled me to my feet and set off; I think he forgot that I can't run with my leg like this. Nonetheless, I chased after spaz-child and somehow caught up without dying. He had stopped just outside of the Galactic building and was waiting for me to catch up, "Why are you tho thlow? Anywayth, I remembered that weirdo from earlier had walked into here, I went to invethigate, but wath taken down by thome purple-headed lady. I thought you might be able to go in my playth!" Then a flash of determination crossed his face, "But I'm thill thronger than you, don't forget!" Braces gave me a quick hug and dashed off with a 'laterth!'

"Well, he basically slapped the job into your hands; I guess we haven't a choice…" I heard Bloodleaf sigh.

ooo

Once indoors I had met Looker once again, he told me he was investigating as well. Pi called him a weirdo again and then we set off to scale the building. We reached the top quite quickly, with very limited grunt interference. Now we were observing a man begging a lady to give back his Pokémon.

'_Come on; let's just go help the guy!'_ Pi complained.

I stepped forward and set a hard look on my face, "Hey, you give that man back his Pokémon!"

The woman didn't even look at me, "So your back, I thought one sweep would be enough to get rid of you."

"Huh?" I slacked a little, causing Pi to fall off my head.

Then the lady gave me a surprised glance, "Oh, I thought you were that blonde-kid from earlier, he said the same thing… Not that it matters, if you're going to interfere then I'll get rid of you too!"

I saw Bloodleaf rush over to help the man on the ground. I nodded to her.

"I, Commander Jupiter, will get rid of you, you impudent brat!" Jupiter took out a red and white ball, "Get them, Skuntank!"

"All right, looks like you'll handle another commander, rock star! Let's go, Pi!" the little blue-eyed Pikachu jumped up from the floor.

"Toxic, now!" the Galactic commander ordered.

Her Skuntank obeyed, puking out a foul smelling purple liquid that instantly turned into a fog. I covered my mouth to block out the poison.

"Pi, fan it away with a Rock-Out!" I said through my hand.

I heard him charge up and start playing some high notes. The screeching sound waves cut through the fog and hit the stink Pokémon. I saw both Skuntank and Jupiter cover their ears, this was my chance.

"Pi, Sawblade!" it was a move we discovered on the way here.

Pi replaced his guitar and then jumped sideways into the air. Igniting an Iron Tail, he spun like a sideways wheel and just barely levitated due to a Magnet Rise. Throwing himself forward, Pi cut into his new prey.

After finishing his move, Pi jumped back and landed with a perfect gravity-defying jump. The dust the rock star had kicked up cleared, revealing a not only passed out Skuntank, but a knocked out commander as well.

I stumbled over to a small cage with the two stolen Pokémon in it, picked it up, and then ran to where my shiny Grovyle was ushering the man downstairs.

ooo

I stood panting outside the Cycle Shop. After ushering the man out of the room, we were chased by some grunts down the stairs and out of the building. From there we rushed to this place, because the dude had told us it was his shop.

After returning the Pokémon to their rightful owners, the Cycle Shop owner gave me a bike as a thank you. It was a nice one, even in my favorite color, black. Apparently, it had two gears, in third it was slower but easy to control. In fourth, it was fast but with unorthodox control.

"Come on, come on, I want to go try it out!" Pi bounced up and down at my feet.

"What, it's not like you can ride it or something," I gazed down at him.

"So, I can wheel next to you with an Irunderball!" Pi stated.

"What about Bloodleaf?" I looked over at her.

"I'm fast, I could keep up," she said with a smile in her red eyes.

"Very well, give me a few more minutes and we'll go out to Cycling Road," I smiled, but inside I was worried I would hurt my recently 'healed' leg.

I had just removed the brace upon arrival in this town, because Nurse Joy told me it was okay as long as I didn't pressure it too much. Turns out, the devastating crack I'd heard was just Barry's jaw, not my shin bone. I was merely bruised, he was broken. Surely, Cycling Road couldn't be that long.

ooo

It was a lot harder than it first seemed, racing down a road on a bike while trying not to crash into the bounding Grovyle or lightning wheel next to you. Whizzing by people with the weirdest expressions on their face was fun though. I eventually screeched to a halt just outside of the exit.

I did a front wheelie, and then fell backwards. With a sigh of relief, I folded up my bike and placed it in my pack.

"Dat was awesomez!" Pi squealed while running in pointless circles.

Bloodleaf and I watched with annoyed faces.

"Shall we go? Can we leave him?" Bloodleaf asked.

I turned and started walking towards the towering mountain that was just to the left, Mount Coronet. Named as such due to the fact that it was like a crown of Sinnoh. I was glad we weren't going up it, just a quick trip through it.

"Chu… perhaps we should go around it…" Pi complained as he heaved himself to my shoulder, shivering.

"No, we have to go through it," I was only replied with another 'chu'.

"Hey, Crimson!" I heard one of my favorite voices yell.

I turned with a smile as my blue-headed friend caught up. He smiled as he approached, his handsome charcoal eyes sparkling.

"What's shaking Lucas?" I replied.

"Besides Pi, I don't think much," I felt Pi quivering beside me and started to giggle.

"Hey, I shouldn't be treated with such disrespect, it's just cold by the mountain!" my Pikachu attempted to stop, only to have a spasm.

"Right and that's why we're standing here. Just to torture you Pi," I 'explained.'

"Anyways, I have something for you!" Lucas chuckled as he said that, "Hold out your hands!"

I felt him press something into each; I looked at them in curiosity. One was a small chip; it looked like a Pokétch app. The other was some sort of device.

"That chip is the Dowsing app, for your Pokétch," I placed it in my Pokétch as he explained that you can find hidden items with it, "And the other, is a Vs. Seeker. It allows you to notify the trainers around you that you want a rematch."

"Thank you so much, Lucas!" I smiled big. The grin faded as I felt someone, no, something snatch the Vs. Seeker.

"How does this thing work? I don't get it; it just looks like a bunch of sparkly buttons!" Pi fell off my shoulder, pressing the buttons on the object in his paws frantically.

I quickly grabbed it and clipped it to his tail. We laughed as he chased it around, as if he could catch his tattooed tail.

"No, you just press the middle blue button to send a signal," Lucas looked at me with his stunning eyes.

"I'll let Pi figure that out, thank you again!" I gave him a quick hug and then bounded off, Pi hollering, and Bloodleaf following behind me.

ooo

I was skipping excitedly about in the hollow mountain, the Vs. Seeker now clipped to my backpack. Both of my Pokémon were in there Pokéballs, Pi was protesting through the capsule. His stupidity could not put me down though, I began to sing.

_Sparks fly It's like electricity I might die When I forget how to breath, I couldn't get his enticing scent out of my head, You get closer and there's Nowhere in this world I would rather be, I thought about when I kissed him. Time stops Like everything around me Its frozen And nothing matters but these Few moments when you open my mind to things I've never seen, I began jumping through the cave  
Cause when I'm kissing you My senses come alive Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find Falls right into place You're all that it takes My doubts fade away When I'm kissing you When I'm kissing you It all starts making sense And all the questions  
I've been asking in my head Like are you the one should I really trust  
Crystal clear it becomes When I'm kissing you_

I opened my eyes and almost continued bounding/singing along, had it not been for all of the Pokémon surrounding me. My eye twitched in disbelief, surprisingly though, they didn't even look like they wanted to attack. Just stood there simply.

"Don't stop singing!" A little Zubat said.

"Yes, we wish to hear more, if you please," the Pokémon parted to reveal the speaker.

A slender Pokémon slithered out, her long peach body studded with sparkling scales. She gazed on me with emerald eyes, as her pink antennae sparkled in the dull light.

"You have a wonderful voice, my dear. Please, sing something else," after I stared at her for a few minutes in awe, "Excuse me, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Tiffany, a proud member of Team Platinum."

"Oh, um… I'm Crimson. What's Team Platinum?" I asked, hoping I didn't offend her with my lack of knowledge.

The Milotic gave a hearty laugh, and then said, "Team Platinum is a Pokémon team that has been owned by the female Pokésoul for centuries."

"Pokésouls, what and who are they." I felt Pi make a jerky movement to Tiffany but did not see it, "And who all else is on Team Platinum? Are there more teams?"

Tiffany laughed again, "So many questions, I'm afraid I cannot tell you about Pokésouls, you'll have to learn on your own time," I gave a small 'oh', "However, I can tell you that there are four teams to a Pokésoul. Each led by a different Soulmon. They are Team Eon, Team Beginning, Team Platinum, and Team Collectible for the female, and for the male Legendary Team Sinnoh, Team Orre, Type Team Water, and Team Not-so-Legendary." I grinned at the last name.

"If you allow me to travel with you, I will help find the rest of Team Platinum, though I doubt you'll need it," she grinned at her remark.

"I would love to, but I don't possess anything to carry you in right now…" I stated sadly.

Tiffany gave her trademark laugh, "give me a moment and I'll return," the Milotic waved her minions away with her tail and then slithered off.

We waited in an awkward silence for a few minutes; Pi strummed a few notes on his guitar. Tiffany suddenly reappeared, carrying some objects in her neatly curled tail. She dropped them before me, and began speaking.

"These are just some items that you may use to keep your teams on. Being a Pokésoul you have the honor of carrying more than six Pokémon at a time," she handed me a gold ring of sorts, "that's a hair band, if placed right Pokéballs may be kept there," I clipped it on my already assembled ponytail, and began to ask what she meant by me being a Pokésoul.

Tiffany ignored my voice and placed a black choke collar in my hand along with a pair of ankle bracelets and wristbands, "These can hold items as well. To answer your question I suspect you are the female counterpart, as you have the voice."

I just nodded as I wrapped the collar around my neck, wristbands and ankle bracelets in their respectful places, "Why black?"

She seemingly shrugged, if a serpentine creature can do that, "It goes with your outfit at least," I glanced down at my red shirt with black flames on it. The she-Milotic handed me the last items, a completely red Pokéball and a strange purple orb, "Those are mine."

"Why's it red…?" Pi asked while curiously sniffing the Pokéball.

"It's a Cherish Ball, that's just how it's designed, the other is a life orb," she explained.

"Umm… right then. Before I return you though, I still want to know who all is on Team Platinum," I said.

Tiffany nodded, "The rest are Brittany the Skymin, she's the Soulmon, Doon the Houndoom, Foofy the Altaria, Dustin the Raichu, and Ali the Weavile," then she tilted her head so that I could return her.

I did so, and then decided to place her on my choke collar, "Thanks for all of this, Tiffany."

I earned a small 'loti' from her. I began walking out of the mountain, as if nothing had ever happened there. Pi was sitting on my shoulder, being his usual idiot self.

…..o

"Yeah, I got the Relic Badge!" I randomly shouted after exiting the building.

I smiled to each Pokémon that attributed to the battle. Tiffany had refused, instead opting that it wasn't fair to use two different teams. I had also gained a new member, his name was Rivers. He's a Vaporeon, given to me by a nice girl named Bebe.

"Oh, is that the Relic Badge? Wow, I'm impressed, excellent job, Crimson!" I blushed at the familiar voice.

I shook it off then looked up at that navy headed dream. He was holding something behind his back, "Oh, are you curious about something? Maybe this," Lucas removed from behind himself, "Pokémon egg?" **(A/N: I do know Cynthia's supposed to do this, but I'm leaving her out except for champion battle. Also why do people I like keep giving me *coughshinycough* eggs O.o? Even I don't know)**

"You see, I left a couple of my Pokémon at the daycare in Solaceon, and an egg 'appeared'. I thought you might accept it as a gift!" his enchanting lips spelled out to me.

I gladly accepted yet another addition to my family. I wanted to kiss him once more, but decided against it this time. I couldn't hatch them all like that. Pi must've understood, as he said nothing.

We settled with an enthralling moment of passion between us. We soon bid farewell to each other. I set of for the south-west exit of town, time to head to Solaceon.

…..o

"Finally, remind me to never bet with you again!" Barry placed me down.

After exiting Hearthome I'd instantly been smashed into, I decided I would get revenge for being rammed into so many times.

I told Barry, "If I beat you, you have to carry me all the way to Solaceon."

"And if you don't?" he challenged.

"Then you can gloat all you want about your awesomeness all the way to Solaceon."

Being his usual arrogant self, my blonde boy instantly accepted the challenge. Of course, I won and braces had to carry me all the way there. I totally scored because he carried me bridal style and I got to snuggle.

"Meh, I'll think about that… Anyways are you going to continue to Veilstone or stop by the ruins?" I asked. I'd heard about the ruins in Hearthome.

"Whatever you're doing, I think I'll thick with you a while longer," I'd almost forgotten Barry had that lisp.

I soon remembered as he flashed a show of the metal pieces in his irresistible mouth. I smiled too, happy to spend more than a few seconds with him like I was usually forced to.

…..o

**Where was Pi for the last bit of the chappy you may ask, I trapped him within his epic Pokéball. What happened to the egg Lucas gave me, it was safely in my hands the whole time. I just didn't feel like mentioning it. **

**Poll was taken off profile for a while but will be put back on eventually.**

**Laterz!**

**Crimson**


	5. Chapter 4: The Solaceon Ruins

**Disclaimer: Neither me nor Pi own anything**

**This is probably going to be the shortest chapter ever! I'm sorry about shortness and early update, but I have to pack to go visit family in Missouri! That's a 7 hour drive. I promise a far better chapter next update!**

**Current Movesets/ Team**

**Pi (Pikachu): ThunderTeam Rock-out SawBlade IrunderBall**

**Bloodleaf (Grovyle): SolarStorm LeafBlade Pursuit Dig**

**Egg: It seems somewhat close to hatching**

…**..o**

Chapter 4: The Solaceon Ruins

(Crimson's POV)

"Hurry up wills ya!" Barry's voice echoed from somewhere in the lingering darkness ahead.

"Well excuse my not being able to see anything!" I yelled through the thickness.

Dashing around I bumped into a couple of walls, and then finally stumbled into another person.

"Maybe you thould have Pi lighth thith place up or thomething," Barry wrapped his arms around me.

"Pi doesn't know Flamethrower, silly…" I think all those head smashes were getting to me.

I felt Barry's hand on my waist, my drunk attitude was instantly gone. Replaced by an anger beyond others, "What the _hell_ are you doing?"

I pushed myself from his arms and turned with a glare, "I wath jeth getting Pi outh! **(A/N: Incase it's hard to pronounce, 'jeth' was my interpretation of 'just')**

I crossed my arms and turned my nose, "Whatever," I grabbed Pi off my belt, "Let's go, Pi!"

"What do you want now?" Pi asked with an edge.

"Could create a little glow for us?" I leaned to his height.

"Fine, sure, what_ever_…" the Pikachu began to glow a little.

I looked up and jumped back, I hadn't realized how close Barry had gotten to my face. He hadn't flipped like I did, but braces did blush a little.

"Erm… come on Pi," I held my arm out for the rock star to climb onto my shoulder.

I got up and started walking towards the back of the cave. I regretted leaving Tiffany at the Daycare now; she would've been more comforting then the dork on my shoulder. Though, no one else could've been better protection for the egg.

As I thought that I felt a hand on my other shoulder. I must've jumped three feet in the air, "Fawk Barry! Don't do that!"

"Whath, you getting' thared?" my blonde-boy put a devious smile on.

I felt my face grow hot, "No way!" I turned tail and stormed off.

I felt another brush to my right, "Alright Barry, that's enough. We have to stop fooling around before we get lost… Barry?"

I looked behind, naught a sight of him.

'_Can you sense that? Something else is here…' _I heard Pi whisper in my head.

"B-Barry, please come back. I know t-that you're there…" I tried to ignore the creeping feeling on my spine.

The chill prickle climbed up the back of my neck; whatever it was Pi sensed it was close by. I whipped around, a giant eye stared back.

I screamed and Pi jumped into a fighting stance.

"What's wrong Miss?" a bunch of childish voices called.

A gloomy red haze lit up the room, "Are you scared? Don't worry about your friend…

"Yeah, he's safe with us!

"Why's a Pokésoul here?

"It's not too often we're graced with such an honorable presence."

My fright didn't ease much, these little letter things were weird. Pi was acting odd too. He kept on attempting to explain something to them, but the Pikachu wouldn't speak.

I finally heard him whisper, "You can't tell her that he's the other Pokésoul… She's not ready to find out!"

_The other Pokésoul…? Does he mean Barry? _I thought.

"Did you want your friend back…?

"We would love to, but we're under strict orders…

"Strict orders to eliminate the Pokésouls.

"Wait, so Barry's a Pokésoul?" I was sure this was all just about confirmed. I didn't see the letter things reply coming.

"Maybe…

"There's another though…

"He's a recent friend

"We're not sure which, or if either is your counterpart

"The only thing we know

"Is that you are the female…

"And that we must eliminate you!" The haze started to pressure me.

'_They captured Barry to make you stop! Which means you don't have to worry about him being the other Pokésoul… he hee' _I could tell from his tone Pi was lying, but I also didn't understand why being my counterpart was important.

I'd never heard the legend of the Pokésoul, I had no idea just how important my counterpart would become to me. They said there was another, so maybe Barry really wasn't him…

'_Hello! We're about to be murdered here! You mind letting out Bloodleaf and telling us to fight!' _Pi's annoyingness brought me back.

I only nodded and threw Bloodleaf's ball, "Let's go, Bloodleaf! Now SolarStorm!"

The red leafed gecko-like Pokémon summoned razor leaves and shot a beam. **(A/N: Remember we're still by the entrance! So there's a little light)**

"Pi, Irunderball!"

The mouse Pokémon revved up an Iron Tail and electrocuted it, shooting forward at a breakneck speed. After a few moments they both came bounding back.

"What are you do-," I was cut off by a Dark Pulse flying through the middle of all the alphabet Pokémon.

The effects of it wore down and I could see the trainer that launched it. My favorite navy haired boy stood there with a Houndoom by his side.

I suddenly remembered what Pi had said, '_Don't let her that the other Pokésoul is here!'_ Now there really was the chance that Barry wasn't he.

…**..o**

**Okay, which is it? I still think that not even have of you will get it right… Think hard my good friends!**

**Again, sorry it was short! I promise a grand chapter when I return next week!**

**Laterz!**

**Crimson**


	6. About updates

Alrighty heads up. I'm finally back on fanfiction and I will be remaking this story c:

it's been a few years hasn't it le sign

I am so sorry, thank you for anyone still around to read this

anyways I'll get started soon so don't worry a bit! I won't start reupdating until I have a good portion typed up though

also school's getting heavier so yeah, ,, ,

but anyways soon, very soon I'll bring back my Pokésouls


End file.
